


like a cloud drifting under the sun

by octoaliencowboy



Series: Moments [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: M/M, i rated this one teen bc they mention 'making love' no detail obv but like yanno, softness without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoaliencowboy/pseuds/octoaliencowboy
Summary: Done based on the prompt 'a comfy evening'





	like a cloud drifting under the sun

Dick can say with confidence that picking the home with the working fireplace in it had been the best decision he and Tiger ever made. They don’t use it often, but when they do it always feels like… a treat. Like a special occasion. Being able to have a quiet night in and light the fireplace is a luxury Dick is committed to cherishing. 

 

He remembers these cherished nights to varying degrees. He remembers the first time they made love on the carpet in front of the fireplace like it happened last night and not half a year ago. He probably won’t remember this night so clearly after so much time, with how much he’s slipping in and out of consciousness. 

 

He’s lying at the shallowest of angles along the couch, knees bent so he can tuck his feet against the armrest. His head is resting on Tiger’s ribs, one arm is tucked between his side and the couch cushions, the other slung over Tiger’s hips and not really holding on to anything. He started off admiring the not-quite-new-anymore-but-as-beautiful-as-ever wedding band on his finger, then the exhaustion caught up with him and he let his hand flop down out of sight. Then he spent a minute admiring the matching wedding band on Tiger’s finger, before his eyes drifted over to the hot flames dancing in the fireplace. That was where he was looking now. 

 

Above all else, Dick feels warm, inside and out. Between the heat of the fire combatting the cold outside, product of Bludhaven’s cruel deep winters, the heat of the man serving as his pillow and the happy glow in his heart that spreads from his chest to his fingertips and toes, he may have never felt warmer. 

 

There’s a crocheted blanket, a gift from Alfred, thrown casually over his back, and it’s through the layers of that and his shirt that Tiger rubs absent minded circles over his shoulder blades. His eyelids start to feel heavy, and he sighs what is little more than a content puff of air.

 

Tiger is slouched down and leaning back against the back of the couch so Dick’s neck is not at such a severe angle. His unoccupied hand occasionally turns pages on the book he has propped up against Dick’s arm. He has his reading glasses on. Dick remembers when he found out Tiger used reading glasses. He’s pretty sure he hadn’t laughed that hard for that long for a good, good while. 

 

Tiger’s hand migrates from his back into his hair, and a slow, sleepy smile stretches across his face. He hums a noise that might sound more like a purr, and lets his eyes drift shut. 

 

It honestly felt like just a long blink, but when Dick opens his eyes again the fire is down to the embers, and Tiger is almost done his book, on the last few pages now. His hand is still carding gently through Dick’s hair. The room is a lot darker now, because they had turned off the overhead lights in favour of using the light of the fire to see. 

 

Despite his nap, Dick doesn’t feel very energized. In fact, he still feels as lethargic and unwilling to move even an inch as he did before he fell asleep. 

 

He blinks again, and this time when he opens his eyes the room is completely dark. The only light to see by is from the moon and the lights of the city outside, coming in through the window because they had neglected to close the blinds earlier. Tiger’s book is closed and discarded off to the side, and his hand has gone still. Dick looks up, and sees that Tiger’s head has tilted back slightly against the back cushions, his mouth slightly open and eyes closed, also asleep. Dick smiles. He slips his left arm out from under the blanket and carefully lifts Tiger’s glasses off his face, and sets them down on the cover of his closed book next to them. 

 

Dick wraps his arm more solidly around Tiger’s hips and snuggles closer, the bottom half of his face pressed into the inside of hs arm. Tiger really is the perfect pillow-- the man is strong and packed with muscle, of course, but he has a healthy layer of softness on top of it all around, thickest especially around his middle. Dick wants to stay like this forever and ever.


End file.
